So You Say You Love Me
by BeautifullyLovely
Summary: 1,000 word drabbles on Kurt and Blaine. 3rd Drabble: New York.
1. Love

AN: Some drabbles for you, and a present for me of not having to complete anything over 1,000 words.

Note: I picked 1,000 as my word limit for each drabble; which, really, makes it so it's not really a drabble. I decided on this because it seemed like a good limit instead of 100 or 500 words a drabble, but most will probably will be shorter than 1,000.

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

Kurt never felt right about putting the word love in front of his past crushes. When he said that he loved Finn it didn't really fit. He only realized later how wrong it was to put the word love in front of Finn. Finn was the guy you could count on to do half of the work; never really helping Kurt, but never intentionally hurting him either. He only stood on the sidelines and watched as his friends threw Kurt into dumpsters and knocked him into lockers. After getting over his crush on Finn he couldn't believe he ever liked him. Sure he wasn't bad looking, and sometimes he connected with Kurt on the loss of their parents. That was where it stopped though. They never really connected on anything else. While Kurt could get used to the idea of Finn being his stepbrother, he couldn't really see ever being in a relationship with Finn even though he used to dream about it.

Sam was a different story. Kurt never really crushed long on Sam. He didn't really get the chance to. Sam was cute even with his dyed hair and sad impressions of famous rock stars. Unlike Finn, he actually bothered to pay attention to Kurt when he wasn't forced to, but just like Finn was snatched from him by Rachel, Sam was snatched by Quinn. Kurt was lonely at that time but let Sam go, because the only thing worse than Sam leaving him to duet with Quinn for the competition, was Sam staying to duet with Kurt when he wanted to be with Quinn. Kurt sang his song by himself while Sam and Quinn sang a pretty little duet winning the competition. Kurt knew after Sam started making go-go eyes at Quinn that nothing would ever happen between them, but it still hurt to hear Sam say that he couldn't have asked for a better duet partner than Quinn.

Blaine showed up in his life later. Kurt wasn't expecting him at all, but they became fast friends after Blaine helped him with his problem with Karofsky. A signal in Kurt's mind told him that no boy he knew before Blaine would have ever helped him in the way Blaine had, and Blaine had just met him. Kurt didn't really know whether to be saddened or happy over this piece of information. Kurt's feelings had been growing ever since he met Blaine Anderson. Maybe it was because Blaine helped him in a way no one else could, or maybe because Blaine actually touched him without worrying about Kurt jumping him. Either way, Kurt could get used to that. He said he was in love with Blaine, like he was in love with Finn and Sam, but then Kurt realized that he wasn't. You couldn't fall in love that fast. That was something that Kurt learned that year. You couldn't fall in love that fast because you couldn't know someone that fast. When Kurt first saw Blaine's vulnerable side it was something that he had never seen from any man but his father.

When Kurt saw Blaine's vulnerable side, he knew that he still had a lot more to learn about Blaine. What made Blaine tick, what made him happy, how to make him laugh the hardest. Those were important things that Kurt was only beginning to grasp.

So Kurt devoted himself to the task of learning all about Blaine, and Blaine, well, he developed the same task for Kurt, without even realizing it. As time went on and feelings changed, and grew, between them, Kurt was pretty sure that maybe, he could also learn to love.

* * *

><p>Sigh…I lost steam at the end there, sorry. :( Oh, well…I'll do better on the next drabble. :) Besides, I don't think this one is that bad.<p> 


	2. Manhood

**Drabble 2#: Manhood **

* * *

><p>Blaine was different from any guy Kurt had ever known. All the guys Kurt knew as friends were in glee club with him. Sam, Finn, Puck; they all just had this thing about them that screamed 'boy'. Like the fact that they didn't shower after football practice or that they knew the exact words that could offend a girl without knowing they offended the girl. Well, especially in Puck's case, but Lauren still seemed to like him anyway.<p>

Blaine, on the other hand, was the defying gravity of 'boy'. Sure, he watched football, but at the same time he bought tickets for Rent. And yes, he could be absolutely clueless-as most boys are-but after he finally figured out what he did wrong he would apologize. Kurt knew firsthand that it was almost impossible to get an apology out of Finn. The only way to do that would be if you were Rachel.

So Kurt really didn't understand how Blaine could bend all the rules and go from Dapper Blaine while in Dalton, to Idiot Blaine firing Nerf Darts at other surrounding idiotic competitors, but Kurt himself wasn't going to question the balance.

So when Finn came home grumbling about how he didn't want to lose his manhood even though Rachel had told him that he needed to get in touch with his feminine side, Kurt gave him the obvious response: "Go see Blaine."

* * *

><p>2nd Drabble! :)<p> 


	3. New York

**Drabble #3: New York**

* * *

><p>Kurt always loved New York. It was amazing to him; all the theater, and fashion, and art. It was the place he wanted to be able to make it to when he grew older, instead of being stuck in Lima, Ohio, where culture was the equivalent of ordering salsa off the menu because it's found in Mexico.<p>

New York was the place for people of individuality who wanted to be somewhere in the world. Kurt had that individuality. Before he met Blaine, Kurt didn't think he could be happy, truly happy, until he made it to New York. Lima was just the place for people who wanted to waste away their life. He didn't think anyone in Lima was particularly interesting. They all had the same set of ideals and the same ways of thinking.

This was, until Blaine came into his life. Suddenly, Lima, Ohio looked a lot more interesting. The boring old movie theaters that played the same movies half the year were fun again as they had been when he was little. Blaine distracted him-of course-from whatever old movie was playing on the screen. Joking around until someone actually turned to them to tell them to shut up. And shut up they did, for the next few minutes until Blaine remembered something from last week that he absolutely _had _to tell Kurt.

Even the Lima, Ohio park; littered with trash and barren of grass was new, because Blaine always had a game they would play that seemed stupid or childish until they spent hours enthralled with it, while resting against the scratchy bark of the maple trees until their backs were so sore they had to stand up to stretch. It was really funny in a way; Kurt had never been an outdoors kind of person before.

So maybe with Blaine Lima could be OK, not perfect really, but better. That was what Kurt thought until he saw that New York had passed gay marriage. They celebrated; a lot. They stayed up until it was morning, and yes, Kurt might have snuck downstairs to where Blaine was sleeping to curl up next to him on the tiny couch, but it was strictly only for body heat purposes.

* * *

><p>Peace &amp; Love, BeautifullyLovely.<p> 


End file.
